The object of the invention is to provide an improved clip for holding an identification card or like sheet and attaching the card to a hem of clothing, for example the lapel or pocket, so that whether the hem is directed upwardly, as with a pocket, or downwardly, as with a collar, the ID card hangs from the clip parallel to the clip and clothing.